1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for setting the true running of a tool holder. Great importance is assigned to the true running of rotating tools. Precise true running results in a longer service life of the tools, particularly tools associated with milling, drilling and reaming, and accordingly results in fewer interruptions for changing the tools. Also, the tools need not be re-sharpened as often, so that the use of the tools is improved and costs are lowered. Deviations from true running lead to radially disruptive forces which not only damage the tools and cause increased wear, but also cause reduced dimensional accuracy of the work pieces to be processed. Accordingly, it is desirable to be able to set true running as accurately as possible.
2. Description of Prior Art
Up to now it has been attempted to produce holder bodies with highly accurate true running. Miscellaneous defects which are a function of the tool or which are created when clamping the tool have not been compensated.
Recently, holder bodies have been disclosed having a correction provided for compensating the deviation generated during clamping of the tool. This is accomplished with specially produced eccentric grinding of the conical holder body.
Also known are multi-part basic holders for setting true running following clamping of the tool. In addition to the relatively complicated adjustment of such multi-part basic holder bodies, stability is also effected in such structures.